


Sing to Me, My Siren

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Song Lyrics, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor cocked his head. “Were you here to talk to me about something?”Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, kinda. But it can wait…” he offered.“No please! What can I do for you?” Victor asked with an eclectic smile as he grabbed Yuuri’s hands with his own.“Well, um, you told that lady you hadn’t met your soulmate yet…” Victor nodded. “Well, I was here today to test something out. I think…we might be soulmates?” he ended it with uncertainty.Siren!Yuuri x Human!Victor





	Sing to Me, My Siren

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first oneshot of my AU. I hope everyone enjoys :)
> 
> Basics of this AU: The world is comprised of both humans and the supernatural. To even things out and avoid conflict, a human and supernatural are soulmates. Each supernatural has a different way of telling if a human is their soulmate.

Yuuri couldn't help but stare dreamily at the human barista currently working the counter, assisting a burly woman who apparently couldn't tell that the man had no interest in her whatsoever, no matter how much she attempted to flirt or flash her skin.

“C'mon sweet thing, I find it hard to believe still haven't met your soulmate yet. A fine human like you would be gobbled up by my kind immediately,” she said as she twirled a strand of hair around her long finger. Yuuri could tell the woman was emitting pheromones into the air from the smell that began swarming around her in the small coffee shop.

 _Great, she's a succubus_ , he thought as he attempted to step to the side a little to avoid coming into direct contact with the pheromones. _Just what I needed on a day like today. I just wanted to get this done and over with to prove to myself that it just isn't possible, but she is making me sick with all this crap and now I'll lose the guts I have left if this continues…_

The barista shrugged as he replied in a deep accented voice, “No ma'am, but I am hopeful I will meet them soon. Now, let me get your order entered so we can get finish up.”

Yuuri grinned to himself. He could tell the barista was uncomfortable with the woman clearly not getting the picture. Yuuri had been coming to _Makka’s Mochas_ for over a month now. When he had first crossed the store on his way to meet a client, he had seen a large and adorable poodle running throughout the store as customers bustled in and out of the establishment. It was then that he saw _him_. The man was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. He had flowing silver hair that was tied up into a bun on top of his head. He had the most mesmerizing ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he talked. He was pale, which made Yuuri think at first the man was a vampire, but after walking in and talking with him, he realized the man, or Victor as his nametag indicated, was truly human.

“Ah, hello Yuuri!” the barista greeted him after the succubus had walked off, breaking Yuuri from his musings. He smiled wide as the Asian male approached the counter. “I am so happy you are here! That woman just now was trying to flirt with me. Can you believe that!”

Yuuri laughed along with Victor. “Well, don’t you get flirted with at least once a day?” he asked as he looked around the shop, noticing that it was bare. “And where is everyone? You’re usually packed around this time.”

“Oh, you didn’t see the sign on your way in?” the human asked. Yuuri shook his head. “I’m closing early today since it’s Makkachin’s birthday! I was going to pick him up from my brother and spend the rest of the day with him. I’ll probably spoil him rotten. He is getting pretty old and I know sooner or later I won’t be able to do it, so I made a deal with myself to always spend as much time as I can and…Yuuri, are you crying?”

Yuuri sniffled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “I-I’m sorry,” he apologized as Victor handed him a tissue. He thanked him for it as he blew his nose before continuing. “I was just thinking about my miniature poodle, Vicchan. I lost him about a year ago and that just hit home a little…”

“I’m so sorry!” Victor said as he rounded the counter and enveloped Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri stiffened for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, taking in the human and his comforting scent of coffee, perfume, and vanilla.

Yuuri shook his head before releasing Victor. “It’s okay. Sorry for getting emotional. I’ll let you get to closing. I’ll just come see you another time.”

Victor cocked his head. “Were you here to talk to me about something?”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, kinda. But it can wait…” he offered.

“No please! What can I do for you?” Victor asked with an eclectic smile as he grabbed Yuuri’s hands with his own.

“Well, um, you told that lady you hadn’t met your soulmate yet…” Victor nodded. “Well, I was here today to test something out. I think…we might be soulmates?” he ended it with uncertainty.

“Huh? But aren’t you human Yuuri?” Victor asked, confused.

“Not exactly,” Yuuri responded, nervous now that he was about to reveal his secret, something he had been told to do by his parents throughout his life. One he had to keep until he knew he had found his soulmate. “…I’m actually a siren.”

Victor jumped, his mouth dropping open before he yelled, “Really!? But I thought the siren species became extinct back in the 1800s?”

Yuuri shook his head. “From what I’ve been told, we made humans believe that to avoid the last of our kind from being hunted. Back in those days, humans wanted us for our abilities and therefore hunted down hundreds of innocent sirens. For generations now, the decedents have been sworn to secrecy regarding what we are. Until we had found our possible soulmate, we were taught to pretend to be human. If that person is not our soulmate, we were given the choice to either continue to let them know or we would erase their memories with one of our songs.”

Victor dropped Yuuri’s hands. He reached up and cupped the siren’s cheek. “That must have been horrible, hiding yourself for all these years. Was there ever another you thought was your soulmate?”

Yuuri nodded. “My best friend, Phichit. At least, that’s what I told my family. Truthfully, he found out I was a siren after hearing me sing Vicchan to sleep over the phone. He was about as surprised as you are, however knew sirens still existed since his cousin’s soulmate happened to be one. So, we told my family I had thought he was and after discovering he wasn’t, we had agreed to allow him to keep his memories since he swore secrecy. We never told them the truth since Phichit, though being human himself, has a few species in his family that no one can discover. I don’t even know who or what they are.”

“He sounds like a good friend and I agree with keeping that from your family,” Victor commented as he grabbed Yuuri’s hands again. “Okay, well how do we do this? I’m afraid my knowledge of sirens isn’t up to par, so how does a siren confirm a human is their mate?”

“You’ll see,” Yuuri said as he got Victor to let go of his hands and stepped a couple of feet away from the human. “This is embarrassing, but I need to sing to you. If you are my soulmate, you’ll show a response.”

Victor nodded. “Okay, well give me your best!”

Yuuri closed his eyes to focus. When he opened them, Victor was surprised to see that the man’s usual chocolate brown eyes had took on a silver tint that shined from the overhead lights and gave the siren a more ethereal look.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say,_

_“Please, oh baby, don't go”_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

The reaction was immediate. Victor’s leg buckled, causing him to fall to his knees. His limbs were numb as he looked up at Yuuri, who’s eyes were shining brighter than they had a moment ago. Victor watched as Yuuri approached him with careful steps, each one slower than the last.

“Y-Yuuri…”

The siren stopped mere inches away from Victor and crouched down. His eyes were back to their normal color and looked more human. He smiled wide as he announced, “Victor, we’re soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated. I am also open to prompts.


End file.
